puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hold
The hold is a place where commodities and pieces of eight can be stored on a ship or inside stalls, shoppes, forts, or palaces. A ship's hold can be viewed by anyone on the ship, and anyone may deposit PoE into the hold or deliver orders to the hold. However, only the owner or those with the rank of fleet officer or above in the crew may modify its contents. The ship must also be unlocked for a fleet officer to modify the hold's contents. A building's hold may only be accessed or modified by the owner (or managers, if applicable). Accessing the Hold To inspect a ship's hold, to buy or sell commodities from the hold, or to bid on commodities at the market, click on "Ship's Hold" aboard the ship, then click the radial menu icon "Inspect the Hold". The hold of a building may be accessed using a similar radial menu located inside the building. Inventory Management Screen The Inventory Management screen is used to inspect the contents of the hold, deposit or withdraw PoE from the hold, transfer commodities to another location, or deliver orders from shoppes or stalls on the same island. This interface includes the following features: # A list of all the commodities in the hold. Each commodity type (e.g. ship supplies, herbs, etc.) is color-coded for easier navigation. # The number of each commodity in the hold. # The total mass of each commodity. This cannot exceed the capacity of the hold. # The total volume of each commodity. This cannot exceed the capacity of the hold. # The number of each commodity to transfer when using the transfer function. # The amount of PoE currently in the hold. To withdraw PoE, type in the amount to be withdrawn and click "Withdraw". # The amount of PoE you currently have on hand. To deposit PoE into the hold, type in the amount to be deposited and click "Deposit". # The transfer button. For details about transferring commodities, please read the transfer article. # The storage capacity of the hold, both mass and volume. The combined mass and volume of all commodities in the hold are listed here as well. # Your pending orders. To deliver an order to the hold you are inspecting, click the order you would like delivered, then click the "Deliver" button. The order must be from a shoppe or stall on the same island as the hold you want to deliver the order to. On Doubloon Oceans, you will be required to pay any necessary doubloon fees at the time of delivery. Trade Commodities Screen This screen is used to buy or sell commodities from the hold. This interface includes the following features: # The types of commodities to be displayed. For example, selecting "Minerals" will show only locations that are buying or selling minerals. # The option to sort the list of offers by the location's buy price or sell price. # The commodity being offered. # The location posting the offer. # The price that this location is willing to pay to buy that commodity. # How many of that commodity this location is willing to buy. # The price that this location is willing to accept to sell that commodity. # How many of that commodity this location is willing to sell. # The number of that commodity currently in your hold. # The amount of PoE currently in the hold. To withdraw PoE, type in the amount to be withdrawn and click "Withdraw". # The amount of PoE you currently have on hand. To deposit PoE into the hold, type in the amount to be deposited and click "Deposit". # The number of units that you wish to purchase. The total price of the transaction will appear to the right of the box. Click the "Buy" button to complete the transaction. The price is deducted from the PoE in the hold. # The number of units that you wish to sell. The total amount of the transaction will appear to the right of the box. Click the "Sell" button to complete the transaction. The commodities will be removed from your hold, and the PoE from the sale will appear in the hold's coffers. Hold Capacity The holds of different ships or buildings have different storage capacities, both in mass and in volume. In buildings, the total mass/volume of the commodities inside the hold cannot exceed these limits: On ships, the hold capacity is also shared by the booty chest. The total combined mass/volume of the commodities in the hold and the booty chest may not exceed the hold's capacity limits: | |} Historical Notes *The cutter's hold size was increased in . *Hold and Booty panels show their combined total mass and volume since . See Also *Pirate Commodity Trader with Bleach - A third party tool for collecting, sharing, and analyzing data on commodity prices around the oceans. External Links *Official game documentation on vessel hold Category:GameplayCategory:Terminology